Coffee shop
by amphiptereAwakening
Summary: Just a little fluff I wrote... Dunno what I was thinking when I came up with it because I don't really like fluff too much... It's also my first post so go easy on me a little T.T [Prussia X Reader]
1. Chapter 1

A cold wind blew snow past the ice covered window as Prussia sat at the table in the coffee shop. This morning he had gotten up extra early to come here. He didn't even really like coffee that much but then... She came here all the time. Every morning before heading off to work. Oh yeah he was an all powerful near immortal nation but this girl always made him feel small. No he wouldn't hesitate to remind others that he was "ore-sama", the awesome me, but she made his words stop and his heart tremor. A jingle of the bells at the door alerted him to her arrival. Bundled up for the cold, she wore a thick winter coat and pants covered by soft boots. A thick scarf was wrapped tightly about her neck and a knitted hat sat upon her head. Oh man she didn't even see him but... It was too much. He watched her pay for her drink in the reflection of the window and look for a place to sit down. On a cold morning like this, the café was pretty full. The only open seat was the stool next to him at the window bar. She stashed her money in her coat pocket and take the seat next to him. She didn't even look at him. No, he guessed she wouldn't. Dressed in civilian clothing with the hood on his jacket pulled up, no one would even notice his unique albino coloration. The girl pulled out her phone, checked her messages and then put it away. Glancing at the people around her, her eyes landed on Prussia, sitting to her right, without coffee or computer, which was unusual for a place like this. She taps on his shoulder.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked. He jumped a little, not accustomed to being questioned by ordinary people. Prussia double took, noticing that it was her. "Yeah you! Why are you here or something? You're not even doing anything!" she said. He couldn't actually tell her he truth, that he had come to see her, so... What could he say?

"It's none of your business!" He retorted. Not being able to believe he just said that to her, he stood up abruptly, knocking over the stool. He felt his pale complexion warm a little. It was terrible. He was totally blowing this!

"Ha!" she responded. "Do you know how suspicious you sound right now?" She laughed. He drinks in the sound before she starts again. "What an idiot!" the girl muttered as she rushed out of the store, leaving her coffee behind. Her name was written on the side, scrawled messily by the barista.

"Y-Y/N?" He read aloud. He assured himself that he would find her again no matter what it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

~A while later~

When he got home, Prussia threw his keys down on the counter and sighed. "Where have you been?" called a voice from beyond. "What prompted you to get up so early today?" Prussia walked to his room and shut the door. He hadn't even sat down yet when the door was peeled open a crack to reveal the face of his younger brother Germany.

"Go away West!" shouted Prussia. He got up slammed the door closed again and locked it for good measure. He then flopped down onto his bed and stared an the ceiling. Why had he acted like such a jerk there? He didn't have to tell the truth but he could have at least been less rude. Why did his reflexes have to be so stupid? Then he heard a soft noise. Rolling over into a sitting position, he noticed Gilbird sitting in his cage. His food and water bowl was empty. Opening the door to the cage the small yellow bird flew out and nestled himself in Prussia's unkempt pale hair. Taking the food tray and water bowl, Prussia reluctantly unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to get food for Gilbird. He was able to return to his room without being noticed or questioned. He placed the food and water receptacles on the dresser and re-locked the door. Sitting down, he lifted the bird off his head and stared into its small dark eyes. "What should I do now?" he asked it. Feeling stupid for confiding in a bird, he put Gilbird back in his cage, but left the door open. He watched as the bird nibbled on seeds and licked up the water. Suddenly he had an idea. Leaving his room, he called to his brother, "Hey West! D'you know where the phone book is?"

"Ja. It's in the cabinet in the office," Germany responded. "But why would you need tha-"

"Thanks!" Prussia interrupted. Rushing into the office and tearing through the file cabinet, he finally found it. The phone book. It was unlike any regular phone book. Every nation owned one. It gave the current name and location of everyone living in the world. It was at least a metre thick. "Y/N. Y/N. Y/N." he whispered. Finally he found it. Right now she was in the town library. He hadn't been to the library in years. All of the really important information he needed was part of his nationhood. The weather, the news, the population count. All of it he could already discern. It sucked that he wasn't his own nation anymore. All of this info now was his brother's. Although with all this info streamed directly to his head, he still needed the phone book to know the exact location of any of the people within the borders. He left the office slowly, wondering how to make it look incidental that he just shows up where she is. He ran his hands through his hair, causing it to look even messier than usual. Oh well. He had to move fast. He jumped into the car again and stared hopelessly at the dashboard. He turned the keys in the ignition and waited for it to heat up. Suddenly he took the keys out and ran into the house. He grabbed Gilbird and dropped him on his head. He dug though a basket of small doll clothing. He wrapped a tiny red scarf around the bird's neck. He dashed out and got in the car for yet another time. Taking a deep breath he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "So," he thought aloud. "Library it is then."


End file.
